EMW Golden Destiny
EMW Golden Destiny is an annual supershow put on Extreme Madness Wrestling. It is EMW's version of WWE's Money In The Bank event. It is held in September and the annual Golden Destiny held in 2011. History 2010s The inaugural Golden Destiny was held on September 18, 2011 at the Allstate Arena in Rosemount, Illinois. The event featured ten matches in total with five of them being title matches. In a match for the EMW Starlets Championship, Riley Steele was able to defeat both Jenna Haze and Paris Hilton. Tito Ortiz retained the EMW Internet Championship against Terrell Owens. Angry Joe defeated Chris Brown and won the EMW Cruiserweight Championship. The Dudley Nephews retained the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship due to they and MMA Inc. brawled each other on the outside and ended the match in a double countout. And in the last title match of the event, Quinton "Rampage" Jackson defeated Chuck Norris to win the EMW World Heavyweight Championship. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe & Kim Kardashian won the Golden Destiny Ladder Matches. Golden Destiny 2K12 was held on September 9, 2012 at the United Center in Chicago, Illinois. The event featured eight matches in total with four of them being title matches. Bob Sapp retained the EMW International Championship over "The Iceman" Chuck Liddell, Legendary Conviction defeated The Cheer Squad, Emma Frost & X-23, and Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler in a Four Way Dance to retain the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship, Duke Nukem retained the EMW World Heavyweight Championship over Hugo and retained it again over Chris Brown after Brown cashed in his Golden Destiny briefcase, and Bustice defended the EMW World Women's Championship in a Four Corner Survival Match by defeating Olivia Munn, Faith Lehane, and the Mystery Starlet who was revealed as Velvet Sky. Shaundi EMW World Women's Championship Golden Destiny Ladder Match and Chris Brown won the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Golden Destiny Ladder Match. Chris try to cash in his briefcase after the EMW World Heavyweight Championship match, but failed. Golden Destiny 2K13 was held on September 15, 2013 at the US Airways Center in Phoenix, AZ. The event featured six matches in total with four of them being title matches. Juilet Starling defeated over "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson for the EMW Starlets Championship, Hugo retained the EMW International Championship over Jackie Chan, "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey continues her undefeated streak as the EMW World Women's Champion as she defeated Catwoman. Chad Johnson won the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Golden Destiny Ladder Match and "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson won the EMW World Women's Championship Golden Destiny "All-Stars" Ladder Match. Melissa was a replacement for Kim Kardashian due to being releashed from her EMW contract. Golden Destiny 2K14 was held on September 14, 2014 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, PA. The event featured seven matches in total with three of them being title matches. Juliet Starling won her second EMW World Women's Championship reign in her EMW career by defeating Megan Fox. Kate Upton won EMW World Women's Championship Golden Destiny Ladder Match and Jason David Frank won the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Golden Destiny Ladder Match. Golden Destiny 2K15 was held on September 13, 2015 at the TD Garden in Boston, MA. The event featured ten matches in total with six of them being title matches. All titles was successfully defended, a first in EMW history where all titles retained in one show. Shinsuke Nakamura won the Golden Destiny Ladder Match and Nicole Portega won the Starlets Golden Destiny Ladder Match. Golden Destiny 2K16 was held on September 18, 2016 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, OH. The event featured twelve matches in total with six of them being title matches. Plus, this event will be the first event where be three Golden Destiny Matches for not only EMW, but for Starlet Championship Wrestling and Multiverse Wrestling Federation as well. All titles was successfully defended for a second year in a row. Milo Elasovic won the EMW Golden Destiny Ladder Match, Sara Sheppard-Daniels won the SCW Golden Destiny Ladder Match, and ND Guy won the MWF Golden Destiny Ladder Match. Dates, venues, and main events Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016